Manaka Mukaido
is one of the leading character from Nagi no Asukara series. Appearance Manaka is a young girl, with long brown hair and light blue eyes. She is often seen in the white and blue uniform of her old school from beneath the sea, which was closed down. After she wakes up, Manaka is seen in a brown elbow sleeved coat with red striped sweater underneath, a white skirt with knee-length boots. Manaka has big, round blue eyes that would sparkle brightly or shimmer with feelings but when the Sea-God takes her ability to love, her eyes became blank and a dark shade of blue, that no longer shows any emotion. Personality Manaka has a small body but a strong spirit. She is a very simple and innocent young girl who believed that life was something to be treasured. She would innocently approach friends or foes due to her childlike curiosity. Her gentle heart gave Manaka the strength to always trust in people's good intentions. Thus, she did not bear a grudge towards anyone who wronged her. Manaka has a strong will to follow through on things once she makes a decision. Sadly, at first Manaka is often afraid and hides behind her friends. More than anything else, just being with everyone makes Manaka happy. It is harder for her to be apart from them, as she is afraid to go to sleep. She is sensitive to her friends' feelings. With a gentle heart, she tries to act as a go-between. She employs a variety of methods, like pushing stubborn friends from behind or resolving misunderstandings in her own way. Manaka had always been busy worrying about the love relationships between her friends and offering them support, but when she met two boys, she awoke to romantic feelings of her own. Through those feelings she came to know the importance of feeling love for others. Manaka is the most selfless character as she always put others first. When the Sea-God takes her heart, Manaka finds it difficult to coop, unaware of the fact she can no longer love. Manaka has a gapping hole where her heart should have been, which resulted in her personality developing and changing. Although she is still the innocent, kind and friendly, she is unable to show true emotion for things. In other words, she can no longer have feelings of love towards anything. Background Manaka is an only child and lives with her mother and father. She has an grandmother who has a 'thing' for Lord Uroko and requests Manaka to take food up to him. There isn't a lot known about Manaka's family, only that she loves them very much and does her best for them. Manaka loves children, she hopes to be a mother sometime in the future. She also loves Sea slugs and gets excited whenever she sees one. Towards the end of part 1 (ep 1-13) Manaka is pulled into the ocean the Sea-God's emotions. She is unsure if the god told her that he will be taking something from her or giving something to her. When Hikari, Kaname and Miuna finds her later in part 2 (ep 13-20) Hikari accidently allows her Ena to leave her case the Sea-God had created around her. During part 3 (ep 20-16) it is revealed that a part of Manaka refused to accepting becoming the Sea-God's sacrifice and that emotion began to pull her Ena off. Her Ena began to wander out into to the ocean little by little and ended up becoming Miuna's Ena. In a way Miuna's Ena is Manaka's Ena. When Hikari steps on her Ena case, he accidently lets out all of her emotions/Ena to the ocean. It is revealed by Lord Uroko that Manaka has lost the will to love, the heart that loves has been taken from her thus resulting in her unable to show any love-emotion and can not remember any times in which she has shown love before. Relationships Quotes Trivia *In episode 1, it is revealed that Manaka has a grandmother who has a 'thing' for Lord Uroko. *Episode 13, Manaka is teased for being late. It is used as a some kind of relief for the group, to lighten the mood. *Hikari confesses to her in episode 12. *Manaka is surprised when Hikari hugs her and runs away scared. *Episode 3, it is revealed Manaka loves sea slugs. *Manaka questions her feelings in episode 3 with Chisaki. *Episode 13, Manaka admits to Hikari that she has something special to tell him after everything is over. *Manaka finds out her true feelings in episode 12. Off screen in her room with a red-belly sea slug. *She is the most selfless character in the anime and is confirmed in an interview. *Manaka is ranked top female favorite so fair. Gallery :Main article: Manaka Mukaido/Image gallery. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Female